


The Bar Scene

by set_sail



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, well... her boobs at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set_sail/pseuds/set_sail
Summary: Kara is a boobs kinda girl and only Alex knows it.





	The Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thus was originally meant to be just Kara and her famous wandering eyes perving on Lena. 
> 
> Instead you get sister feels with a dash of objectification.

Alex is worried.

 

Something is off with Kara, and that's always trouble.

 

She's engaging in conversation like normal, smiling and joking like any other day. But Alex can tell they don't have her full attention. She seems distracted. Not in the usual way, where repressed anger and unresolved issues find their way to the forefront of her mind and fester; but in the way that her lips stay in an absently lazy smile and her eyes flit away from Alex as she talks.

 

Alex watches as Kara nods absently to the conversation around her. Maybe it's just the seating arrangement? Kara never liked the middle, said she felt like she had to pick sides. Although she did choose her seat this time, forcing her way between Winn and Lena without apology.

 

Alex notices how Kara's head keeps returning to the same position, tilted down and to the right and she panics for a second. She's sure she's seen that before. It’s reminiscent of Kara on her earth birthday, hiding her face as she swallows dejection and fights tears because she didn't want to take any more from Alex. An echo of Kara sitting at a dinner table set for five, ignoring the empty chair to her left as a skill she would perfect in the coming years. Maybe tonight's  smiles weren't really genuine. How could Alex not have noticed the telltale tension, the dilated pupils, the- wait. That can't be right.

 

As she follows Kara's line of sight to Lena sitting at her right, Alex's eyes narrow. If she didn't know any better she'd swear it almost looks like Kara's… oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Kara is. Kara is indeed staring straight at Lena's chest. She’s been doing it all night , making Alex think something was wrong. And there is something wrong with Kara blatantly gawking at Lena's cleavage with the dazed contentment of a frat boy who couldn't spare enough blood for his brain if his life depended on it. Or a lovestruck idiot in the honeymoon phase.

 

Oh _hell_ no.

 

Alex stands up abruptly, her bar stool scraping across the floor. The entire table looks up at her in question, except for one noticeable exception. She ignores them in favor of furiously snapping her fingers in Kara's dumb face. Kara blinks, taking in her surroundings at a speed much too slow for a superhero. Gross.

 

“You. With me. Now.” Alex grits out, pointing at Kara and promptly strutting off.

 

Kara knows Alex isn't playing around when she brings out her threatening finger. She sighs, knowing she's in trouble, and shuffles over to meet Alex at the pool tables.

 

Alex has her arms crossed and her eyebrows set to righteous. Kara wishes she knew what she did wrong because Alex was seriously embarrassing her right now. In front of all their friends!

 

“Well?” Alex asks, in that tone that wasn't really asking.

 

“Well what?” Kara whisper yells back.

 

“Care to tell me what's going on with you and Luther over there?”

 

Kara sputters incredulously. “What is that supposed to mean? Her name is Lena and you know she's nothing like her family. I thought we were over this by now! She's my friend and there is nothing you can say to change that”, Kara says, almost out of breath with fury.

 

Alex fights a smile. “Friends huh?”

 

“Yes.” Kara nods, her back stiff with conviction.

 

And so now Alex knows that Kara isn't hiding a secret relationship from her, but the truth is actually much worse. Her sister's just an idiot.

 

“Is that why I looked over to find you fondling her with your eyes?” Alex drops almost casually.

 

“What!” Kara's eyes snap comically wide. “What are you- I was not f- _fondling_ Lena! There was no… fondling.” Kara defends, her face growing redder by the second.

 

“Yeah, you were. With your eyes... your X-ray vision eyes.” Alex knows that's unfair to say, but god is it funny.

 

Kara's face scrunches up into the most offended face Alex has ever seen and she was so right; this is hilarious.

 

“...” Kara can't even manage a word. Her mouth is working and her head shakes but no sound comes out.

 

Finally Alex can't hold it in anymore, and she bursts out laughing. She pulls Kara's stricken body into a hug still shaking from laughter.

 

“I'm kidding, Kara. Okay? I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face”

 

Over her shoulder, Kara finally blinks. Frowning, she returns the hug.

 

“I would never do something like that, for the record. Its invasive and wrong and only happened once on accident,” Kara whispers guiltily.

 

Kara hides her face in Alex's neck as she's set off into another peal of laughter.

 

“As fun as this is, we did leave our friends over there”, Alex says softly.

 

“And who's fault is that?” Kara accuses without malice.

 

“Don't think we're done. We are going to talk about this. Sister night?” Alex asks, uncharacteristically uncertain. It's been a long time since the last sister's night. A lot has changed.

 

Kara pulls away and grabs Alex's hands in hers. “I would love nothing more.”

 

They walk hand in hand back to the table. Everyone is visibly curious but they manage to refrain from asking right away. Lena raises an eyebrow at Kara, silently asking if everything is okay. She smiles in response and Lena returns the smile before turning back to speak with Maggie. Kara is so glad they get along, that all of her friends have accepted Lena for the wonderful individual she is. Lena is just so… great.

 

Kara's eyes automatically drop down Lena's  open top and this time she's aware of herself. She quickly closes her eyes to prevent anymore mishaps and turns her head, hoping Alex hadn't seen. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she sees Alex smirking at her. She groans and drops her face into her folded arms and waits for the mortification to pass.

 

“Lena, I love your top! Where did you get it?”

 

It's gonna be awhile.

 


End file.
